


There's This Girl

by Ginal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bumbleby - Freeform, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginal/pseuds/Ginal
Summary: Yang and Blake take time to reflect on the events of each volume of the show.  While there's a lot to think about at Beacon Academy, nothing seems to hold their thoughts more than what has formed between them.This isn't so much a normal, cohesive narrative as it is an experiment of stringing together a series of addendums or epilogues, and seeing how it forms together.   Part 2 is under construction.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	There's This Girl

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the description, this was an experiment. Feedback is welcome and requested, on both general writing and the structure and nature of this piece itself.

**Part 1**

  
  


The blue of early morning broke through the sky. Gulls overhead cawed their high pitched song at each other. Gentle waves lapped at the sheer cliffs. A sharp ray of light shone from within the treeline. Boots crushed twigs and dried leaves underneath. The flashlight illuminated the simple, flat gravestone that overlooked the cliff.

“Summer Rose

Thus Kindly I Scatter.”

A breeze gently caressed Yang’s skin and danced with her blonde mane. She holstered the light onto her belt. Her hand fell upon the stone as a sad smile tugged on her lips. Slowly in, and slowly out, came her breath. Her weight shifted from one leg to the other. She was uncomfortable and anxious.

“Uh...Hi, Mom. I haven’t...been to see you...in a while. Normally this is Ruby’s thing. But...I had some time since the first semester ended. I guess...It felt like I should come by. A lot of stuff has happened lately.”

Yang scratched the back of her head. She wasn’t sure where to begin. Part of her didn’t want to be here. Part of her felt frustrated, almost angry. And yet, it was still her mother. Would it really kill her to talk for a while?

“Beacon is...pretty cool. It’s a lot bigger than Signal, definitely. The teachers are kind of weird, though. I wonder if you knew any of them? Port is easily the biggest sack of hot air I’ve ever met in my life. And Oobleck seriously needs to cut down on his coffee. Maybe even take a vacation--I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone so wound up.”

“Oh, I have a team, now. Team RWBY. And, yeah, Ruby’s the team leader. She’s doing great. I mean, she definitely has trouble dealing with other students. And her other teammates. And...y’know, people in general. But, still, she’s trying. She’s learning fast. Handled a group of goons robbing a dust shop by herself. And she may have tried to “one vee one” a nevermore in the Emerald Forest. I know, I know, but don’t freak. Everyone pulled together and took it down. She didn’t even get scratched.”

She laughed a little. The warmth of pride washed through her heart as she thought of her sister.

“Seriously, mom, you’d...you’d be proud to see her now. She’s gonna go far.”

“Let’s see, there’s Weiss, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company fortune. And, as you’d expect, she’s a total princess. Haughty, stuck up, and has no problem telling you exactly how she’s better than you. Funny thing is, I don’t think that’s who she really is. I don’t know much about where she came from, but...I dunno, Mom, I get this feeling with Weiss that it’s an act. Trying to keep people at a distance, you know? She’ll get her hands dirty in a fight, and she can even shut up and follow directions. Even though she’ll act like it’s gonna kill her.”

Yang couldn’t help but laugh now. Her anxious tension was slipping away. She sat before the gravestone.

“And….”

She paused to search for the words in her mind. Her lips turned up in a contemplative smile.

“And...there’s this girl. Have you ever met someone that you just...somehow knew was gonna change your life? This feeling, or this instinct way down deep? Her name’s Blake. She’s, uh...she’s kind of awesome. She’s aloof and mysterious. Smart and well read, but she doesn’t flaunt it. She is _seriously_ good in a fight. And, she...is the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. Uh, heh...yeah, I don’t think it’s a stretch to say that meeting her is what made me realize I like girls.”

Another pause as Yang starred absently at the ground.

“She’s my best friend, Mom. We just click. I wonder if this is what it was like with you and Dad… But, don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about Ruby. She’s my baby sis, of course I’ll always look out for her. The thing is...I really like Blake. You probably already guessed that. Everytime I’m around her, it’s like...It’s like I’m where I’m supposed to be. This weird calm just kind of washes over me. But, then my heart skips and I get this flutter in my stomach, and… Gosh, Mom, I _seriously_ like Blake. I’m just not sure if she feels the same. So I’m kind of taking my time. Figuring things out as I go. There’s this dance next semester. I’m kind of thinking of asking her. Maybe. I don’t know yet.”

Yang laughed at herself. She felt silly, and embarrassed.

“Yeah, I probably sound silly, don’t I? I know you’d probably be worried, too. But don’t worry, I promise I’m not rushing into anything. Heh, it’s probably one of the only things I haven’t rushed into. I can be self aware, you know.”

She smiled absently. A moment ticked away with only the waves and the gulls to hear.

“Of course, my life isn’t _only_ about Blake now. I think I’m doing okay. I’m doing my best to watch out for Ruby, but still trying to give her some space to let her figure things out. Like I said, I’ve got her back, Mom. Always. Otherwise...I guess I’m just trying to to make the best of things at Beacon. Still haven’t met a Grimm I couldn’t lay-out!”

Her arms flexed playfully as she grinned.

“Oh! Look! Abs!”

She slapped her exposed stomach to indicate her abdominal muscles.

“Yeah, they really started coming a few months ago. Muscle gain is a pain in the butt, but it’s worth it. Plus, I think Blake likes ‘em. Kinda think I’ve caught her checkin’ ‘em out a couple times.”

A wide, goofy grin tugged on her lips. She paused to think again.

“Well, I...I guess that’s about it. Aside from that fact that we may be getting caught up in some kind of criminal dust mafia thing, but, hey! I’ll tell you more about that when more has happened!”

She pulled herself to her feet and shrugged at the graveston.

“Relax, Mom, I’m sure we’ll be fine. We’ve had, like, one fight against these guys. The Vale cops will probably have it sorted out before we can do anything else.”

A pause, and a sigh. She fidgeted, her weight shifting from one foot to the other.

“I’m sorry I don’t come by more. It’s...hard for me. You probably know that already. But, I’ll try to come by more often. Whenever I get a decent chunk of free time. I promise.”

The sky was a lighter blue, now. The sun was peeking up over the horizon. Yang smiled at the gravestone.

“I love you, Mom. I’ll come back soon.”

  
  


\-------

_I wish I could tell you how sorry I am. I wish I could tell you how much I regret...everything. I wish that I could tell you that you were right. More than anything, though, I wish that I could tell you that despite myself...I think I’m okay._

_When I first came to Vale, all I could think was...well, I guess I don’t know what I was thinking. I just knew I needed to escape. So I started running. And I kept running. And, then...here I was, enrolled at Beacon Academy. A few months ago, I think I was just intending to study and train for a while before moving on. Petition for an early Huntress License exam, and get out before anyone can stop me. But, then, things happened that I didn’t expect._

_Did you know that Vale is a really great place to find jasmine tea? It’s true. Oolong, too. I’ve stumbled upon two different cafes in the city that serve some of the best tea I’ve ever had. And did you know how advanced Vale is? In some ways, it rivals the things we’ve seen from Atlas. Airships soar overhead constantly, connecting people to the capital city from its outlying villages. They have these high-speed trams that run on rails built on top of the city, and highways that people drive their own cars on at all hours of the day and night. It’s unlike anything from Menagerie or Mistral, and it’s really kind of amazing. The people of Vale are accepting, too. As far as humans can be, I guess. Faunus openly walk the city streets and on campus. Not a lot, mind you, but...it’s something, right? Some of them even have prominence in the community. There’s this puma-man, Tuckson, who owns a bookstore. He lets me bring in my tea from the adjoining cafe and read._

_I guess what I’m saying is, I didn’t expect to learn to like this place. Or, the people. The Beacon staff are interesting, to be sure. Headmaster Ozpin is curiously distant. His assistant, Glynda Goodwhich is what I think you’d call a “total hardass,” Mom. Doctor Oobleck is...a little wound-up for his own good, maybe. But, somehow, they and the rest of the staff seem to work well as an administrative team. I think it’s something I can look to as an example for my own team._

_Yeah, I’m part of a team. I didn’t realize that was part of the academy life. To be honest, I think if I had known that ahead of time, I would have steered clear of Beacon altogether. And, yet, I’m starting to really feel like I belong with these girls. I’m glad I didn’t know. Even if they are too noisy for my taste._

_Our leader is this girl named Ruby. She’s a couple years younger than the rest of us--I take it she was some special exception. She’s eager to prove herself, but definitely struggles to contend with people face-to-face. It’s cute, really. Still, she’s actually really good in a fight. Seems to be a Grimm slaying prodigy. And, she learns fast. When she has to be, she can be pretty clear with us in combat. It’s hard to deny that her enthusiasm is infectious. I look forward to seeing how she’ll grow next semester._

_Of course, I can’t even begin to tell you how surprised I was to find Weiss Schnee at Beacon--and on my team, no less. Yeah,_ **_that_ ** _Weiss Schnee. She’s everything you’d expect her to be: Poised and graceful, determined and dedicated, and entirely full of herself. A short-sighted princess who thinks the world somehow owes her. But, is what we see on the surface ever really all there is to a person? Weiss and I haven’t exactly...bonded particularly close, but...I’m willing to give her credit where it’s due. She’s learned remarkably quickly to put herself aside. In some situations, anyway. It wasn’t the most comfortable moment of my life for me to be found out as a former White Fang member, and, yet...The next day, Weiss said she didn’t care, despite her family’s history. She was willing to put it aside for the sake of the team. I have to admit, I didn’t expect that of her. I hope she’ll continue to surprise me._

_And then… And then, there’s this girl…_

_She’s the last member of my team. Her name is Yang, she’s Ruby’s older sister. And...I have no idea what to make of her. I know this may sound strange, but...have you ever met someone and somehow just known that they would change your life? I felt that way the day Yang and I became partners. I have never, in my life, felt so comfortable around someone. She’s strong, and proud, and might be one of the most authentic people I’ve ever met. She says whatever comes to her mind, feels whatever seems to be in her heart. You just know that she’s never really holding anything back. The room has this way of lighting up just from her presence. I probably sound like I’m into her...and I don’t know what to say to that. I don’t think I am. But, maybe? She’s my best friend, that much I can say for certain. Was it fast? Maybe. But we just click. I feel like I can do just about anything when I’m by her. And, sometimes, I feel this kind of fluttery feeling in my heart. I’m not sure how to describe it._

_I’ve never really thought about whether or not I like girls. I guess some of the girls at Beacon seem pretty, but that doesn’t mean anything. To be honest, so few people really ever stand out to me in that way._ **_He_ ** _did, once upon a time. There’s this faunus guy, Sun, I met recently. He’s...kind of cute, in his own way. But he doesn’t make me feel at peace the way Yang does. Or make me feel stronger just to be in his presence, the way she does. Maybe I do like her, I don’t know. I’ve had so few friends, that...I don’t even know if I understand the line between friendship and...more. I’ll just take it a day at a time._

_That’s ultimately the least of my worries, though._

_Even though I tried to run, and tried to leave it all behind, my life has me once again entangled with the White Fang. Yeah...they’re here in Vale. For some reason, they’re working with some local ganglord, hijacking dust shipments. I don’t know why they’d be involved in something like this._ **_He_ ** _wouldn’t have authorized the White Fang to be thugs for hire. There’s something wrong, and something very dangerous on the horizon. I’ll do what I have to. I’ll fight them, if it comes to it._

_I wish that you were both here with me, Mom and Dad. I wish I could tell you all this in person. I wish I could write it in a letter. I tried. But when I finished, I just...couldn’t send it. I know I’ve hurt you, and disappointed you. I know I haven’t been the daughter you wanted, or deserved. Maybe I can make up for some of that here. Try not to worry for me. At the very least, I have Yang with me._

A cool breeze rolled off the lake. Despite the bow, it tickled at Blake’s feline ears. She closed her eyes, and drew in a breath. Slowly, she exhaled. It was time to go back to the dorms. Classes resumed tomorrow.

  
  


**Part 2**

“Dad always said this was your favorite place. The more I come here, the more I understand why.”

The sky was painted orange and pink as the sun continued its descent. A cool breeze caressed Yang’s skin. She turned from the cliff’s edge and smiled at the flat gravestone.

“Told you I’d come back soon. At least this time I didn’t wait an entire semester, right?”

She approached the gravestone and lovingly pet it. A soft melancholy stirred in her heart.

“So...where to start?”

Yang sat before the grave, a soft smile on her lips.

“Well, we helped save Vale from a Grimm invasion! That was fun. Don’t worry, Mom. Still not an ursa I can’t beat down! As you can see, I’m fine.”

She flexed her arms with a silly grin.

“Seriously, though, I’m fine. It was easy enough. You remember those mafia thugs stealing dust and whatnot? Yeah, well, turns out it’s some kind of plan by the White Fang fanatics. We found some secret base in Mountain Glenn with a whole bunch of ‘em. They had all kinds of weapons and Atlas robots and stuff on an old train. We smacked ‘em around, put them in their place. And then, uh...Well, I may have sort of...almost gotten killed.”

She paused and drew in a slow breath. Her shoulders slumped.

“I, uh... may have gotten in over my head. There was this chick in pink and white, and I thought she’d be easy because she was half my size. And...I couldn’t hit her. At all. She just...dodged everything I had. Every punch, every kick. Then I used my semblance, and...she hit me hard. I blacked out for a sec.”

Another pause. Yang’s brow drew together as she collected the thoughts in her mind.

“Then I felt this sort of presence. Something somehow familiar. When I managed to open my eyes, the girl in pink was gone, but I saw the back of some other woman. She was walking into some kind of portal or something? I don’t know. But the kicker, Mom, is...is that this woman’s hair looked like Raven’s from that old picture you and Dad kept around.”

With a sharp exhale, Yang shrugged. Her stomach anxiously churned.

“Yeah. I think she came to help me. I guess? Assuming I’m not completely imagining things. But it’s the only thing I can think of that makes sense. It’s the only way I can figure that tiny chick didn’t get a chance to kill me.”

Yang leaned back on her arms. Her eyes closed as she listened to the gulls and the waves. She breathed in, and out. The frustration and anxiety melted away.

“But, hey, I’m still alive, right? Can’t be all bad. I’ll just do better in the future. I’m sure I’ll get faster as I keep training. Really, Mom, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Another shrug, and an attempt at a reassuring smile.

“Ruby’s doing great, though! She’s taking her role as team leader really serious. She’s even got us all to train up on different duo-attacks. You should have seen her when we were fighting that ganglord under the highway. Ruby knew exactly how to use them to keep the guy off balance. If he hadn’t been in that robot suit, we would’ve _seriously_ messed him up.”

A wide, proud grin tugged the corners of her lips up.

“I’ll, um...let you in on a little secret, Mom. My favorite team attack is Bumbleby. That’s, uh...what we call when Blake and I strike together.”

Her cheeks were suddenly warm. A bashful grin pulled at her lips.

“Yeah...on that note, you, uh...probably know what’s coming. I… Well, Mom…”

Yang’s breathing was quickening as a flutter stirred in her stomach.

“I’m falling for her, Mom. I’m...in love with Blake. There, I said it. Now if I knew what I’m supposed to do from here…”

A sigh, heavy and long, escaped her. Her lips pursed.

“There’s some guy, though. This idiot named Sun. Everyone knows he’s into Blake. And, yeah, that’s probably not the most graceful thing I’ve ever said… I’m trying not to be a total bitch toward him. Just can’t help but feel like...Like I wish he’d just go away. But, I guess Blake likes him. I guess? I don’t know.”

Whining softly, she flopped onto her back.

“Blake was getting into this bad headspace. She was seriously freaking about the White Fang and how to fight them. Wasn’t sleeping or eating much for a while, was real on edge. But, I got through to her. I told her about you and...how it’s made me feel. About my searching for _her_. And, then...heh...I told Blake, if he’d slow it down and rest, I’d save her a dance at the school gala. It seemed to shake her out of it. We, um...we danced together, for the first dance… And...that’s when I realized I was falling for her. I can’t even begin to describe how...amazing that moment in time was.”

Yang knew she was blushing for the heat spreading across her cheeks. She bit her lip, and couldn’t look at the stone directly.

“I’m...kind of a mess, aren’t I? Falling for someone that might not even be into me.”

Only the cawing of gulls could be heard as she paused again. She felt a minor revelation as thoughts tumbled through her mind.

“Was this...what it was like for you? When Dad was falling for Raven first? Did you have to wait off on the side? Being supportive and all? Huh…”

A sigh, short and heavy escaped her. She sat up, looking to the grave thoughtfully.

“So...I guess it’s possible, even if she’s not into me now...or, not as much as _him_ … Maybe, eventually, she will be? If I’m patient, and supportive, and just give her space to live her life… Yeah, maybe.”

She smiled.

“Look, mom, I know I’m kind of...getting into a lot, now. But really, I’m fine. And I’ll _be_ fine. Don’t worry!”

She rose to stand, and stretched. Her hand gently caressed her mother’s marker. A twinge of sadness tugged at her heart.

“I should get going. Dad wanted us to have a family meal tonight before we head back to the city. I’ll come back soon. Love you, Mom.”

\-------

Mom and Dad,

I keep trying to sit down and write these letters to you two. Every time I do, I find myself unable to send them. The truth is, I’m afraid. I’m afraid of knowing just how deeply I’ve hurt and disappointed you two. This time, though, I’m sending it. I hope you can forgive me, at least long enough to read it. 

It never dawned on me that I would come to really care about any place other than Menagerie, but the truth is, I love Vale. I can see this place being my home. The people here are kind and, for the most part, open. Maybe, soon, I’ll stop wearing this bow. It’s starting to feel like I could do so and most people may just ignore it. And, I love the shops and the restaurants. There’s so much to do here, even if I weren’t a student.

But, being a student might be the thing I love most. I love the teachers, even if they’re all eccentric in their own way. The students, too, are an amazing collection of people. Rich and poor, human and faunus, Valens or people from all over Remnant. It’s difficult to find a place that’s so diverse. Headmaster Ozpin really does strive to keep this promise.

The team I’m part of, though, might be the most amazing group of women I’ve ever met. I’ve tried to tell you about them in other letters, but I hope you can do without some of those introductory descriptions this time. I promise to fill in those blanks later.

Unfortunately, no matter how much I may love Vale and my team, I should have never run. Or maybe I should never have stopped running? Either way, I was a fool. No matter where I go, the White Fang will always follow me, as I now face them in Vale. They might be more dangerous than ever, too. They’ve been recruiting from Vale’s impressionable, younger faunus, and their numbers are only growing. And they’re armed with enough guns, dust and stolen atlas tech to rival any sizable militia. I don’t know what their end goal is, or if they even have one, but they’re almost out of control. They blew enough holes in an old underground train tunnel to allow Grimm to flood a section of Vale. If our classmates from Vale, and General Ironwood’s forces, hadn’t been nearby, I’m not sure even our team would have been enough.

Even though I’m afraid of what might be on the horizon, I know I can’t keep running. I know that if I don’t do something, anything, to stop them, then so many innocents are going to suffer. Teh truth is, that’s what scares me most. My instinct is to run again, and get as far away as possible. Part of me wonders if the White Fang would somehow follow. I can’t help but wonder if they’re here because of me, or because of some other goal. But, I won’t run. Not this time.

Because, no matter how frightened I really am, I know I’m not alone. Those girls on my team are here with me. They’ve become like my family. I really believe they’ve got my back through just about anything.

Weiss might be about as close to a modern day princess as you’ll ever find, but I’ve learned to see so much more in her. She’s defiant to the core, and always refuses to yield. Even when she’s wrong, she never admits to it. She simply falls a step back to reevaluate how she can be right later on. And yet, among the four of us, she might be the one growing the fastest. While I struggle to understand the most basic aspect of even being a huntress, Weiss sees it clearly for what it is. It makes me wonder what she could do for her family’s company. Would she be able to see past the things her father can’t? Would she work to heal the scars her Atlesian kin have left upon our kind? I can’t say for certain, but I feel like if anyone in her family would, or even could, it would be her.

I could certainly never forget Ruby Rose. In all my life, I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone as pure of heart and soul as this girl. In a lot of ways, she’s exactly like any other girl her age: clumsy, awkward, sometimes uncertain. And yet, she’s a remarkable young woman. She’s determined, quick-thinking and a true warrior prodigy. She’s almost as authentic as her older sister, usually letting you know exactly what she thinks and feels about any given situation. And, she has this remarkable ability to inspire you to your best when she’s nearby. It’s a gift I wish I could say I shared to even the smallest degree. Maybe, though, I can learn from her.

But, what I love most about being a student is the thing hardest for me to put to words. Because being a student here led to an unintended meeting. 

Mom, Dad, there’s this girl. Her name is Yang, and she’s the final member of my team. The last time I tried to write this down, and the last time I went over it all in my head, I told you I somehow knew she’d change my life. That hasn’t changed. The bond I have with Yang is unlike anything I’ve ever felt with anyone. Even what I thought I once had with _him_.

Things were getting bad for a while. I was bordering on obsession with trying to figure out how to fight the White Fang here in Vale. Late nights trying to research every small detail, grasping at straws for leads on what their next move might be. I barely slept, and hardly ate. For a couple weeks, my performance at school plummeted, and nobody around me could reach me. Not even Sun. That’s this faunus boy I met, Mom. He’s charming, in his way. But, to be honest, I don’t know what I think of him. About all I know with certainty is that he isn’t Yang.

You see, when I was at my worst, it was Yang who got through to me. It was her who made me realize what I was doing, and where it could lead me. It was her who got me to stop and think about what effect my actions could have had on the people I care about. I think she was asking me something, without really asking about it. I think she was trying to ask me if I care about her. I could hear the strain in her voice, and read the gentle pleading in her eyes. And the way she hugged me.

And then she told me she’d save me a dance.

The way she winked at me made my heart skip. I guess, technically, I went to the dance with Sun. Truthfully, though, it was only because he’s the only one who asked me. If Yang had asked me to be her date, I think I would have said yes. But, we did dance. It was the first dance. It didn’t last long. Some amount of minutes. But, the moment felt like it somehow lingered on. As though it time itself was trying to slow to crawl, just for us. Being so close to her, looking into her eyes with her hand on my hips, it did something to me. My breath would hitch, and I feel like the world was melting away, and my stomach would flutter. If there is such a thing as magic in this world, then it existed in that moment. Even when I was with Sun, I couldn’t stop myself from looking for Yang. I felt like I needed to be near her. But I had to keep my word to Sun, right?

I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way for someone else. I honestly don’t know how to describe it. Is it just that she’s my best friend, and these are just feelings of comfort and admiration? Or is it something more? I’ve had so few friends, so few people I’ve trusted and been close to. I know I didn’t feel this way about Ilia. I don’t even think I felt this way about _him_. It’s only around Yang. But if I really let myself think about it, if I let myself focus on my feelings for any extended moment, then, I think it might be more.

I can’t say for certain that I’m in love with Yang, but I know I can say I really like her. In _that_ way. Either of you have any advice?

Hopefully, for a while at least, this will be the most pressing matter I’ll have to contend with. We helped stop the White Fang from unleashing a horde of Grimm, and get many of them arrested. I know, I’m kind of glossing over that incident, but this letter is already getting too long as it is. For now, it suffices to say that things are a little less scary, and maybe I can relax a little bit.

I love you both. I hope you’ll reply soon.

Love,

Blake

  
  


Trepidation filled Blake’s heart as she looked upon the letter on the desk. She folded it over, and reached for an envelope. Her hands were trembling slightly. A churning in her stomach made her feel nauseous. The letter drew closer to the envelope.

She tore the letter in half, and tore those halves as well. The paper found home in a small trash can nearby, a crumpled ball. Blake’s shoulders sank. Her feline ears wanted to fold into her hair, but were restrained by the ribbon. She realized her vision was getting blurry, and so wiped the wetness away. 

Maybe after the tournament.

**Part 3**

_I can’t stop seeing that night. Students laying in bloody piles of shattered glass. Broken buildings consumed by fire. Monsters made of living shadow stalk the grounds. I’m running, searching, shouting. I need to find her, and know she’s okay. Finding her is the only thing that matters._

_The world is collapsing all around us, and I need to be with the girl I love._

_She cries out in pain. I see him standing over her, his sword dripping her blood. Though his eyes are hidden by that mask, he grins wickedly. Like there's a joke only he knows the punchline to. She's curled in on herself, clutching at the wound._

_I can’t fight my heart in that moment. My vision turns red and blurry. My heart is pounding, my chest is heaving. All I know is that I swear to myself he will pay. I throw myself at him, screaming to avenge her. And then...a flash of piercing, white-hot pain in my arm. All breath leaves my body. The pain consumes my every sensation. All fades to black. And when next I close my eyes, I'll see it all again._

_Every detail, every night._

_There’s this girl...and there’s nothing that I won’t do for her. I’d throw myself at him again, and again, and again, if it meant buying her time or protecting her. The world can send its armies, monsters and masked assassins. I can take the blows and throw it all back twice over. They can claw, bite, kick, shoot, stab and burn me from dusk to dawn. If she’s with me, I know I can keep pushing. If she's with me, it's worth every moment of it._

_But she’s not here._

_Was I stupid to think, maybe, this would be different? That she wouldn’t leave me like the others did? I never asked her to commit her life...but part or me had hoped she would, anyway. It feels like my heart is screaming, begging her to come back. Would she, even if she could hear it? I’m in pain, and I need her here with me._

_But she's not here. She ran. I hate her for running… And I hate myself for loving her._

_If this is how it’s going to be, then fine. I didn’t need Raven, or Mom, or Dad. I don’t need her, either. I’ll survive. I always survive._

Yang sat up in her bed, staring out the window. Moonlight fell upon the forest outside like a blanket comforting a child. The room was dark. It matched her mood.

She clutched the blanket as she realized tears had fallen onto it. A shuddering breath escaped. Her eyes closed as she tried to will the tears to stop.

“Blake…”

\-------

_I had though, for certain, the worst may have been behind me. I was beginning to let myself think I may have found my home. That, maybe I could make something of a life in Vale. I wanted to, so, so badly._

_But I will always bring pain to those I care about. I always have._

_I know it’s my fault, that I should have never stopped running. No matter where I go, Adam will hunt for me, and find me. He'll hurt anyone in my proximity. And if it's someone I truly care about? Someone I...love?_

_There's this girl...and I think I was falling in love with her. She was always this ray of light, shining down on the shadows of my life. Her smile, alone, brightens up a room. And she's always been there for me, even when I wasn't sure I wanted someone to be. She helped me understand how reckless I could be. And the night we danced together, I… I think that was when I started to realize._

_And her reward for being near me was punishment. I can’t risk anyone else’s life like this. Especially not her’s, not again. I have to get as far away as possible. If Adam’s going to find me no matter what, then it’s better if I’m alone. At least this way, I can spare my friends more pain._

_But I know I’m still leaving them all behind. I know I’m leaving her behind. I just hope that she understands this isn’t anything to do with her. And I hope she hates me for the ways I’ve hurt her._

_I deserve it._


End file.
